My Goal
by kasumi misuto
Summary: He was Called again in the Holy Grail War. His Master has an unique goal as the reason why she choose to participate in this war.Warning: AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing about these characters and the only one I have is my OC in here. This fanfiction based on the Fate Stay Night Anime and fate zero.

.

.

.

After leaving the Tohsaka heiress, he sat around his blades. A dessert place was his usual scenery in this spirit hero's world. He looked up and saw a circle formed. Maybe the Holy Grail wants him to be the servant in the next war.

Killing more people, breaking his idealism…

He stood up and in one second he was 'transferred' to his new Master. Some smokes still lingering in his human form. A shadow interrupted his moment of thinking and he saw a girl around her teenager age.

She looked like Rin, but there something different about her. Like her cold gaze and satisfied face.

"Are you my Master?"

.

.

.

"Can anyone in here explain the way to track the magic residue?"

A hand was up and the teacher pointed the owner with his index finger.

"Yeah? Miss Emina?"

Some whisper around her grew louder inside her head. People around her looked so unsatisfied because her action.

'Why always the Emina?'

She tried her best to ignoring the whispers. With her calm demeanor, she answered the question. The hell break loose when she heard those whispers were sharper than before.

'Hey, what's with your intelligent mode? Do you want that Emina steal your popularity?'

'That's my line anyway. What's with your question? I'm here because I want to learn magic. Not to be a famous magician.'

'But you're cool, you know! Anyway, you have nice prospect in your normal school. You must get a better job than be a Mage.'

Emina looked at those two, the first girl cowered behind the second girl. She raised her eyebrow. The second girl smiled.

"Is there any business with me and my friend, Emina?"

Peoples behind them made some crowded whisper. Yeah, Emina and Mizuki are well-known in that school. Peoples said that they were in the cold-war.

"I know what've you and your friend said."

"So? We just talked about our future. We said your name because you can answer the question back there. We didn't talk about something bad about you."

"Tch. Don't hides your true nature, killing spree."

The war was ended by the ringing bell. Mizuki smiled and waved a good bye sign with her friend. She must go to the alchemic lab. But a sudden thought made her to get Velvet-sensei in library.

"My my. What a coincidence. What's made you want to get here? These books?"

She looked down and found her precious books under Velvet-sensei's hand. She tried her best to make them invisible at the corner of school library.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want the others find them and want to read them because…"

"You want to read them in the next day and the next day afterward? So, what's made you so interested in this… Holy Grail War?"

"Just some private history, Sensei."

"Tell me. These books are forbidden and how you can get his books without broke the barrier around them."

"I want to reach my own wish through this war."

"Do you mean you want to participate in this Holy Grail War? What's made you so eager in participating? In this war, you'll face many opponents. They can be stronger than you or they can be so merciless to you. And, your servant? Do you have any idea how to get any historical thing that involved to your servant?"

"S-Sensei? Can I ask one question?" said Mizuki. Her teacher looked at her with skeptical eyes.

"Do you have some experience involving this war?"

"If I said so, is your decision changing?"

"No, I just want to know is there anyone in here who got same experiences like me in the war some years ago."

"My father was the participant in that war. It was in the fourth Holy Grail war."

She widened her eyes in disbelief. She thought about God's way to help her pray. Now she can get much information about this war. The war begins in next month. She still has many times to prepare many strategies for her war.

She was called as 'killing spree' because her brute and deadly attack with magic. She doesn't have any 'true' emotion inside her. The only one remaining is calm and no expression. The others just flow like a river.

.

.

.

"Is that so?"

She didn't have any premonition about this. Her way of thinking was tried to break some museum and steal any hero's items. But this, Velvet-ojiisan gave her a little part of the 'rider' class. He talked many stories. The ending was so touching according her icing-heart.

"So, you talked about your wish to me. Is the war still going out there?"

"Yeah, my father was the participant in the previous war."

"Who's his servant?"

"I don't know. He and my mother keep them in secret. They said that they didn't want this war in my era. They didn't want my participation in the next Holy Grail war."

"They want to protect you."

"Yeah, they sent me in this academy to make me 'normal'. From beginning, I couldn't control my power."

"Is that so?"

"I live with my guardian in here. They are gone in that Holy Grail War."

.

.

.

"I'm home…"

"No one is here. Where is Rose?"

She walked and some memories flow inside her head. A book story was the cause. Her mother made it for her. The story was about a guardian. She loves the story but the ending made her hate the way the character chooses.

Some whispers from nowhere tickled her mind. She never opens the book since her parent's death. She touched the book and a barrier around the book snapped.

So, there's some barrier named 'forgotten' inside the book. But, what's the purpose?

She opened the book and begins the enchantment. The seal wasn't gone from the book. Some words and characters fled and moved from their usual place. The shocking part was the bookmark. The shape was changing. It was extending and forming something like an arrow.

Some words flew and forming some sentence.

'Dear my Kanade. If you read this message, it means that we're long gone in the war. We know that you will seek for answer about our death. Mother's premonition showed that you will participate on the next war. Here's the catalyst. He didn't well-known but we know him. He saved your grandfather's live. His story was same like this book.'

She examined the arrow. So, she will get an 'archer' anyway. But it was nice. He has long-ranged attack. But his history was really something.

But, she knows everything about the personality. It's nice to know your partner in the battle. She ran to her previous place and knocked the door. Velvet-sensei eyed her with skeptical looks. She smiled and showed the packet which she got from his father.

"Jiisan, i think you must keep this thing for your memories, as like a memento. I found a nice artifact from my parents. And I think it will be great to have him as my partner."

"Is that so, Ojou-chan? How is the ritual?"

"I can search any suitable place around the forest. No one can disturb the ritual when I do it in the midnight. And no one in the forest at that time."

"How about in here? I can help you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wait a minute. I will call my guardian and…."

"Don't be so strict like that. I will help for the enchantment and we can use the basement for the summoning."

"Thanks. Thank you so much!"

She walked to the outside and dialed a number to her house. Some seconds later, her guardian named Rose accepted her call.

"Where are you now, honey? Why are you late for lunch?"

"Sorry Rose, I got a call from someone. He is my uncle from my mother. He wants to visit my parent's grave. So I must hurry to fetch him in the airport. Please forgive me…"

"Nah… it's okay. Take him to our house if you have done the fetching. Hey hey, is he still single? What's he looks like? More handsome than your father?"

"Ow… don't flirt to him. He has a lover and she passed away. He just wants to clear his mind."

"Ow… you don't trust me huh? I see…"

"Oh! The bus is coming! I will go to the airport. Maybe I will be back before ten."

"Is that so?"

"Don't worry….. Just do the dinner without me…."

"Okay okay…"

She hung up the call. Now she must prepare the _prana_ and also the ritual.

.

.

.

"Here some tips for me. You must make anticipation if your servant is out of your imagination," said the old man. Mizuki raised her eyebrow for the tip. Is that really the matter? Servant just a servant. They just a mere tool anyway.

"Just begin the enchantment. I will back you up your back."

"What a nice pun."

She said the words with extra cautious. Her feeling made her nervous. How if her imagination about her servant-to-be is different from the real? How about the other mage who has higher skill than her in the war?

But her instinct told her to keep the enchantment. At the end of the enchantment, some smoke and little earthquake arrived as a shadow formed a body in front of her. His posture was so charming in her eyes. She loves tall men (she never admits it anyway).

Some strands of white hair made her think about her servant, is he around fifty years old? How foolish of her to said that this servant will act like her uncle.

Her mouth gaped in awe as her servant took his complete body under her _prana ._

Yup, he is good to act like her uncle in front of her guardian. Her busy imagination broke up when a sentence came out from her servant.

"Are you my Master?"

"Yeah, my name is Mizuki Kanade. From now, let's work together as Master and Servant to get the Holy Grail."

"Yeah."

He grabbed Mizuki's hand to form a handshake. When he tried to let go her hand, she tightened her grip. He raised one eyebrow as the conclusion. Mizuki smiled like a cunning fox (in his eyes), he cursed under his breath to get a Master like this.

"Your identity. This is the important part of the contract. You heard about me. And I must heard about you," said Mizuki although she knows everything about him.

"Emiya. Heroic spirit Emiya."

"Okay. Now, I'm your Master. Nice to meet you."

"Is that so?"

"What do you mean? Are you questioning about my capabilities? Am I bad in your eyes as your Master?"

She tried to be like an angry master although she didn't mind anything. She has three commands seal. Archer closed his eyes and opened his left eye. This girl looks so 'dead'. Like a machine.

"I have three commands seal. So, you do questioning my abilities as your Master. I didn't mind it anyway. If you think about it, I will use you as my tool to reach my goal. But when you see me as your master, I will treat you properly."

He sighed.

"Is that too much for him?"

He looked at the sound's source. An old man looked at him with some determined eyes.

"I know about his duty as servant. But here I am as his Master. At least he can see me as partner. And now he looked me like a child with no power. I know this is my second year as college student. But I have magic abilities more than that."

Before he tried to say anything, she jumped and looked directly to his eyes. This 'staring competition' made him a little nervous. But his master just looked like a porcelain doll with no expression.

"So, what's your size? Velvet-sensei, do you have any clothes that fit for my servant's body?"

Three men around her gaped in surprise. This is crazy…

.

.

.

To be continued.

.

This is my first fanfiction in FSN. Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

,

,

,

Disclaimer: I didn't own anything and everything. This story is AU. Just came from my wildest imagination. I hope you can enjoy this story till the end.

.

.

"Okay, they said your size is too big for their clothes. So, join me to the mall. Okay?"

He sighed. This girl is crazy and out of her mind. She didn't think twice to use her command seal and her expression was dead.

"You must stay in your spirit form, Okay? And don't leave from my side."

" _How about the changing room? Should I follow you inside when you need to try the new clothes?_ "

"Huh, don't be silly anyway. I don't have any desire for fashion right now. Oh, here is the scenario. I will say to my guardian that you're my uncle from my mother. You're my Mother's younger brother who lives in Fuyuki City. My grandpa from my mother wants to see me. He asks you to visit me and bring some invitation to move in his residence. Your other intention is you want to visit my parent's grave."

"What a _nice_ way to hide your intention."

"Do you have any problem? No or no?"

"What?!"

"I know you have a nice improvisation. So, don't screw up this scenario. I don't mind any improvisation but don't go out the line."

"What a nice Master you are."

"I am. I will make anything perfect."

"It's not a compliment."

"I know. I can figure it out from your appearance and our pitter-patter anyway. But any negative words from you have no effect for me."

"Yeah yeah… just like a porcelain doll."

"No, I'd love if you call me a cunning fox."

"Whatever."

Mizuki walked to the nearest town. They kept talking but in mere whispers. She smiled when she found some cool clothes. But the clothes itself didn't have any 'cool' side in Archer's eyes.

"What a nice way of choice," he said sarcastically. Mizuki smiled. This Archer is really something. She loves their banter (she didn't admit it out loud).

"Yeah, but you will pay for your _great_ comment anyway. So, do you prefer red or black? Black or blue jeans? Skinny or just usual?"

No answer.

"Okay. I will show you that my taste is better than you."

"Is that so?"

"I will."

Suddenly, an aura from another servant jerked him. He touched his Master's hand and Mizuki know what to do. But despite with some panicked expression, Mizuki remained calm.

"I know. I didn't expect that a servant tried to spy on me. They will pay anyway. Archer, don't show yourself before I give you an order."

"Okay, Master."

Mizuki walked to the cashier and pay the bill. She walked to the supermarket to buy two bottles of mineral water. Archer just followed her until she glared dagger on something.

It's a servant in its spirit form.

"Come on. Let's leave this place. I don't want to expose our identity yet."

"You said yet."

"Yeah, oh I forgot to tell you something. Are you agreeing with me if I use some strategy like an assassin?"

"Why?"

"You're my partner. So I should ask you about this. And you're a heroic spirit. Maybe you want to fight with code of honor."

"I don't mind."

"Oh, I don't think that you will agree with my choice of fight. Okay, don't kill me if my choice is wrong considering your code of honor."

"Like you're the one to talk."

"Yes, I am."

"Whatever. Just go to hell, Master."

"I don't think so. I'm still a teenager anyway. "

"Yeah, you're in late teenager."

"I see."

Mizuki stopped.

"Is there an enemy, Master?"

"No, and don't call me Master anyway. I feel like a woman in her thirties. Just call me Kanade."

"Okay."

"And I will call you Emiya. Is there any problem?"

"If I said yes, will you hear my solution?"

"No."

"What a nice master you are."

"I am. I spent my own money just to buy some clothes for my handsome servant."

"Oh…. I'm _honored_ …."

"You should to."

Archer took his human form in front of Mizuki. Her head crashed on his chest. She rubbed her temple for her strange servant. Is he really a hero like my mother said?

"I said don't show yourself before I give you an order. Nah, it's okay anyway. Here, try this and go change your clothes."

Archer sighed. Here he is with a black polo shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He scanned at two pairs of shoes. His master gave him some determined look while still talking with her friend.

"Yeah. Can I borrow one of your suitcases, Engel? No, I'm planning to take a flight to my Grandpa's home. He wants to see me. No, I'm not alone. My uncle will accompany me in next holyday. Can I take that tonight? You know my character, aren't you?"

' _Just pick one already, Archer!'_

' _Okay okay.'_

"So, I will go to your house. Oh, anything's is fine. But I love pitch black. Oh, you have it? Yay!"

Archer sighed in frustration. He chose the black Jordan shoes. The color is pitch black with some white line around it. This girl is really something. But her sense of taste is not bad after all. She can choose anything match for a man.

"Woah! Nice choice, Archer. Now you can travel with me without take so much attention. Here as the accessory from me. You look stunning with this," said Mizuki. She jumped up and plopped a black hat on Archer's head. She reached the edge and rotated it till reach Archer's ear.

.

.

.

"Hey, oh my God. Who's that?"

"He's my uncle. Anyway, is that the suitcase?"

"Yeah. Oh my God, he's hot!"

"Is that so? He kept scolding me when I was in my elementary school. So I think he just like a pedophile back then."

"HEY! I heard that!"

Archer took off his hat and some strand of white hair flew upon his head. Mizuki tried to hold her laughter but it couldn't be helped.

"What's so- oh… sorry," said Archer with bowing head.

"Rose lost her husband some years ago…"

"So?"

"Yeah…. You know…. He has many charming parts…. Oh my God! I think I will change my ideal type of boyfriend!" said Engel. Mizuki shuddered.

"He's already taken."

"Oh, I see."

"So, I can't be with you in the next holyday. I will fly to Fuyuki city to see my grandpa with him. I'm sorry, Engel."

"No, we spent some days together at school. We can spend many days in the next semester."

"Yeah, you're right."

Engel waved a goodbye sign for two 'family member' before closing the door. Mizuki and Archer walked side by side and for some reason she looked up and met Archer's eyes.

"I'm wondering how you can maintain those heights, Archer."

"My cold master just thinks about her fashion right now."

"Yeah, although I'm a killing spree, bastard with no emotion, cunning fox, I'm still a girl."

"Hm, you talk to me about your feeling. I'm honored."

"Yeah, you're a heroic spirit. Maybe when this war is over, you will return to your spirit place. So, you have no time to spill any secret about me in the outside."

What an unpredictable child.

"Okay, do you remember the scenario? I will open the door now…"

.

.

.

"Rose… I'm home."

She looked for her guardian and found her in the kitchen with frying pan. Rose turned off the stove after saw Archer in the outside. She approached Mizuki with her charming eyes.

"Is that him?"

"Yeah. Uncle… this is my guardian in here. Her name is Rose. Rose, this is my uncle. His name is Emiya."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Rose. Thanks for taking care Kanade," said Archer calmly. Mizuki held her laughter. Rose took some steps backward when Archer bowed his head.

"Okay. It's nice to meet you too. Come in, I'm done with the cooking. Do you mind to take a seat with us?"

"It's my pleasure."

They kept their chats around dinner time. Mizuki sighed with relief when Archer could position himself as her Uncle. She walked out to the kitchen to wash some dishes.

"Is that true?"

"Yeah. My father wants her to come in Fuyuki in her holyday."

"Is he wants Kanade to move out from this town?"

"I don't know. Maybe yes, maybe not. But I see my sister in her. Maybe Kanade wants to stay in here."

"Is that so…"

"He just wants to see his beloved Granddaughter. I promise, I will bring her back when the problems are solved."

"You're her family. You have my trust. Please watch her out in there."

Kanade walked out from the kitchen and smiled. She admired her own servant (she didn't want to admit it out loud). She didn't ask him about his wish. But at the end, she promised to herself that this is the last Holy Grail War.

"How were the dishes?"

Kanade smiled. It was so warm to have a family (although the uncle is fake anyway) like this. She missed her parents. Maybe a little visit before the departure wouldn't hurts.

"I have done all the dishes."

"Take some sleeps then. A girl around your age need some sleeps to enhanced your height."

"What?"

Oh, her servant was annoying. She admired his tall and lean muscles. His exotic tan skin and his enchanting eyes are really something. But all of them were gone by his attitude.

"I'm not in twenty yet! So, I still have some growth spurt, old man!"

"I know it. Some Scientists said that a man around my age have no growth spurt. But believe me, I still have it. I know that it's not as fast as yours. But at the end, your heights never reach mine."

"Yeah yeah, whatever anyway."

.

.

.

'My father and my mother, I will fly to Fuyuki city. I will get the Holy Grail.'

"How's the plane?"

"We will go to the airport in the evening. There's something I need in my school. You're free from now until I come home. Just do as you like in your spirit form."

"You said that I'm free."

"Yeah, you're free in your spirit form. But you're restricted to go anywhere but around my house in your current form."

"Is that so? How's the protection?"

"The war is in Fuyuki city. My school isn't just ordinary school. It will repel the bad things when it passed the barrier."

"Just like a magic school?"

"Yeah. It can recognize someone's aura."

"Okay."

"I will be back at eleven. Don't make any trouble, will you?"

.

.

.

Mizuki opened her locker and took any important books for her sorceries. Then she took a blade with little snake appearance from her locker too. It was a totem from her mother. She walked through the corridor and some whispers stopped her walks.

'Hey, who's that?'

'What a cool man he is!'

'What's he doing in here?'

'I don't know. New teacher?'

'Kyaaaaa…..'

She looked at the glassy windows and smiled. His servant's out of her control. What's with that appearance? And a wink from him made her mad.

'I think he winked to us.'

'Is that so? Oh my God!'

"Hey Mizuki! Wow! Is that your uncle?"

Mizuki sighed when Engel said those words. Some girls looked at her with their bewildered emotion. Some of them also looked at her with disbelief.

"Yeah, I think it's time to leave."

"He came to pick you up. Oh my God! You're so lucky!"

"Thanks. Mata ashita ne…."

"Yeah! I hope you can reach there without any problem in the way."

Mizuki hugged Engel before the good bye. She ran through the stairs. She can jump from the third floor but some teacher will give her many punishments.

"There you are."

"What's the meaning of this? You-"

"I'm worried about some unpredicted attacks."

"So, you came here in this form and… is that a motorcycle? Where do you get that?"

"Rose gave me permission to use it. It belongs to her husband."

"Is that so? Okay, I got everything I need. Let's go!"

"No punishment in this time?"

"No, I'm not in the mood for punishment."

She looked at disbelief for the scenery. Archer on motorcycle? If his class is rider or saber, she can ride with him along the way. From the books, archer class doesn't have riding-related thing ability.

"Oh Archer, I'm so worried with your riding skill."

.

.

.

To be continued.

.

Thanks for reading…


	3. Chapter 3

My goal chapter 3

.

.

.

"Oh Archer, I'm so worried with your riding skill."

"Don't worry. I didn't want to ruin this part because we still have a war to be done."

"Nice choice of words, Archer."

"Is that a compliment?"

"What do you think? A compliment or just a sarcastic joke?"

"Whatever."

She hopped up from the vehicle and ran toward her aunt's house. She jumped and rang the bell when Archer pointed the back door. She puffed her cheeks in disappointment and walked toward the door. Archer dematerialized himself and followed his master around. Kanade hopped on the stairs for her next preparation. She pulled two papers from her desk's napkin.

"Archer, let's get going!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Come on! We go to Fuyuki City now!"

.

.

.

Archer looked around the sky. He hardly saw any shape in this position : inside a plane with his master. He wondered, Kanade's preparation is far beyond something called 'perfect'. She has many scenarios, supplies, magic knowledge and also moneys to buy many things for the war.

"Can you see from this height, Archer?"

"Hardly."

"I think your class-"

"Yeah I know. Say, Mizuki."

"Hm?"

"You're prepared all of these, aren't you?"

She shrugged and took a better position. A hand travelled her earlobe to hide her remaining hairs. She looked so peaceful for a human in the war.

"Yeah, I have all the preparation. I have all the scenarios, from the worst to the best. I have many prediction about the upcoming war. Although I don't have premonition skill beyond my mother, I can calculate any possibilities in this war. Including maybe one or more participants are from my school."

"…"

"Stalker from assassin class?"

He recalled those moment. The way that presence made her master becomes someone else. She was ready for the battle.

"I prepared for all, Archer. Just follow the plan but I never say 'no' or 'unacceptable' word for you. You're my sword and shield in this war. Just like a horse in my chess table."

"Nice quotes."

"Thanks."

They sat in silence. She plugged a pair of headphones and tried to hear some musics. Her peaceful expression made him smirk. She rolled her eyes for his servant's attic.

"Sorry for the next sentence. Archer, are you a pervert or pedophile?"

.

.

.

"Yeah! We're her! In Fuyuki city!"

Archer chuckled. Kanade was like a child in this situation.

"Come on Archer! We have no time for idle chit-chat or anything. Just follow me to the best resort!"

He followed his master and gaped in awe for the high class hotel in front of them. She smirked and ordered two separated rooms for their next move. But at the end, Archer just dematerialized and kept a watch for his master.

She pulled a gun from her bag. Archer looked at her with amusement.

"My family has another ability to hide and made something 'lost' like this one," she cleaned all her guns and made some double-checked activities. His servant just watched from the opened window.

"Ne Archer,"

"Hm?"

"Are you hungry?"

.

.

.

A long trip on the street was well paid by Kanade's pleasure in foods. She asked Archer to dematerialize and followed her path. Night kept reaching the sky and no one's around in the park. She tip toed towards a swing and played on it.

She looked toward her servant. The gesture was to push her swing and let her feel the air.

"I felt some good memories in here. Yeah, I can see many memories. That's my primarily magic element. It's not suitable for the battle but don't think that i don't have any secondary magic."

His servant just pushed the swing. She closed her eyes and felt a chilly breeze around her face. It was so peaceful and relaxing for her.

"Hey, Archer."

"Hm?"

"I didn't know your goal for the holy grail yet. Can you tell me your goal?" asked Kanade. She stood from the swing and looked straight to her servant's eyes. Archer just looked at the other direction.

Kanade sighed.

"Okay. But at the end, don't betray me. Okay?"

Archer surprised by his master's words. Maybe…

"I hate betrayer."

Some chilly breeze swept her hairs. It made her like a lovely maiden under the moonlight. But the awkward situation changed when they felt something approaching.

A ball of fire was flying towards the two. Kanade pulled a bottle of water from her pouch and Archer readied himself with Kanshou and Bakuya. A light chuckle was heard from the bushes around them. Kanade readied her position. Maybe the attacker was a caster.

"Master…"

"Yeah, I know. We don't know any information about them and be ready, Archer. Maybe our first opponent is Caster."

"And-"

"Yeah, I know that I can't defeat Caster. But I can use you."

She whispered something in Archer's ear. Archer sighed in defeat.

"Are you sure?"

"In my opinion, their weakness is the martial arts. I know some moves."

"It doesn't need any some moves, Master. You must mastering moves."

"Yeah, I know. Just follow the plan. I will take the master."

Kanade took a deep breath. She tried to control her second element. The bushes around her feet turned like a death plants. She collected all water around her. Without waiting any second to attack, she directed some icy needle droplets on any directions.

A black figure made a move toward Kanade. Archer felt a little tug on his sleeve and he readied to strike. He charged forward and Kanade tried to protect him with her magical barrier. When he reached the target, his attention was distracted by someone behind his master.

"Master!"

Kanade spun and used her ice-coated hand toward the man. The man dodged easily but a kick in the middle made him coughed some blood. He looked at the kicker and found that Kanade used her ice on her leg too. Kanade used all the water inside the bottle to strangle the attacker. She winked on Archer to continue his job.

But when he tried to attack caster, something like disgusting tentacles made a move on his body. Each tentacle wrapped themselves around his legs and hands.

"Archer!"

High pressured water shot through the tentacles. Archer sighed and continued his attack. He gave a side glance and found Kanade sat on the Master's back. She didn't mind when her miniskirt barely covering her smooth tight.

"Hey there…. Could you use your reiijuu to stop your servant?"

The Master looked in fear for Kanade's attitude. She looked so cute with her cute voice but it was so scary to see her in murdering aura.

"Your back's wide open."

Before she can react, a hand travel toward her neck and with a swift motion she collapsed.

Archer sensed a danger for his master. He took a side glance and he stopped. There was Kanade and a man behind her. He tried to give her a warning but his hand move faster. With a sickening crack, her head snapped. She collapsed with a dull thud and the man smirked in victory.

"!"

"Oh… what a cute master you have in here. But she doesn't look cute anymore with that appearance. But I can use her as one of my rituals. Am I right, Caster?"

"Yeah. Now, what can you do, Archer?"

He looked in disbelief on Kanade's body. She laid there with no life sign. No motion…. No expression. But at the end, her face looked so peaceful like a sleeping beauty. In brief glance, he looked at her lip.

It was a smirk.

After the smirk, he heard a command from their telepathy.

' _Let's move. We have to run. I got much information. Sorry for my miscalculation, Archer.'_

'…'

' _I command you… I call you…. Come here…. Blind all the enemy vision….'_

Before he gives an answer, many water pipes splashed some water in high pressure. A fog was formed by the water and blocked the vision. He felt a little tug on his sleeve. It was Kanade.

"Come on. Let's retreat and make a new plan."

He nodded and took Kanade on his muscular arms. Then he jumped with an incredible speed. Kanade pointed at some nearby alley for her rest.

"Are you okay, Master?"

"Yeah, sort of…. Geez… that was the second most difficult technique in my life. Oh God…"

"A normal human may be dead by now if they take what you take back then."

"Yeah. But fortune is still in my side. I have no time to practice the technique and the forst technique I use is that!"

Archer just listened her complain in disbelief. What a surprising girl she is. She said that she can mix her body with nearby water and act like a water itself. The technique allows her to spying without any prediction from the enemy. But the technique requires more energy and she said that he would die in mana depletion if she do that.

"So, what's the next move, Master?"

"Let's back to the hotel. We will discuss the matter until the morning come."

"If you say so," said Archer. He lifted Kanade on his muscular arms. Kanade squeaked.

"I didn't ask you to lift me! Put me down, Archer!"

But Archer just continued his journey with a squeaked Kanade. He smirked for Kanade's reaction when he makes a long jumps.

.

.

.

To be continued


End file.
